1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply facility and more particularly to a power supply facility for supplying primary and spare or auxiliary or secondary power supplies to processor devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical computer facilities comprise a power supply device for providing electric energy to energize the processor devices thereof. However, once the electric power supply to the computer facilities is cut off, the electric energy to the processor devices may also be cut off right away, such that some of the works done or typed or keyed into the computer facilities may not be stored into the memorizing devices of the computer facilities.
Some of additional or auxiliary power suppliers may typically be provided and coupled to the computer facilities to provide spare or auxiliary power supply to the computer facilities when the electric power supply to the computer facilities is cut off. However, the users may have to purchase and couple the additional or auxiliary power suppliers to the computer facilities by themselves. In addition, the additional or auxiliary power suppliers may probably not compatible or suitable for the computer facilities.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional power supply devices.